The invention concerns an intake module of an air intake tract of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, in particular of a commercial vehicle, comprising a filter housing part in which an air filter element for filtration of sucked-in combustion air is arranged and that comprises at least one outlet for purified combustion air, and comprising an intake housing part that comprises at least one inlet for the combustion air to be purified, and comprising an air connection between an outlet section of the intake housing part and an inflow side of the air filter element.
WO 2005/107924 A2 discloses an air filter for purification of combustion air of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. The air filter comprises a filter element. It is arranged in an air inlet stream of the internal combustion engine. The air filter comprises a housing with an inlet end, an inlet section with a prefilter section, a main section, and an outlet section. The inlet section is attached to the main section. The outlet section is also attached to the main section. The inlet section is arranged immediately on the main section of the housing. The filter element is located in the main section. The housing as a whole is of a linear configuration, i.e., the inlet section, the main section, and the outlet section are arranged linearly behind each other.